The Tsundere Hand Guide
by Raburii
Summary: Thank you for purchasing The Tsundere Hand Guide! Once you have set your sights upon your very own tsundere, follow the steps in this guide to know everything you need to know about tsunderes, how to deal with them, and how to woo them. - US x UK


Hello everyone!

While I have had another account before on , I've decided to…ditch it, to get rid of the horrible writing I had hiding there. So this is a fresh new start, and I hope that you'll enjoy this story that's become an aggravating plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone after a conversation with a friend… Well enough before I get into any more pointless blabbering –

* * *

_Prologue_

_

* * *

_

Alfred F. Jones wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. Nor the sharpest crayon. No, he was probably that one that had been colored with too often, shortened and smudged with different colors, but refused to be broken or thrown away. It would stubbornly stay in the box, occasionally rolling out with the other crayons close to the paper to brush in its own ridiculous smudged colors that the other crayons certainly wouldn't accept, until it was pushed aside by an also study, but redder, angrier crayon to take control of the canvas.

If you haven't made the connection yet, then possibly, you're also not a very bright crayon. However, for the sake of those dull-colored crayons, let's be a little more specific. Alfred was currently finished with his speech to be pushed aside by Ludwig, so no one would have to listen to anymore incessant ranting that nearly be described as annoying…

Correction, it _could _be described as annoying. One, Arthur Kirkland, could testify to such when he was made into Alfred's new victim to aggravate; their argument was already heating up and soon to end with the bang of a slammed world meeting door.

"Arty, come on, I was just telling the truth! Your cooking sucks, point blank. Everyone knows it!"

"Shut that trap of yours and leave me alone, you…you barmy fool!"

"Arty!"

"And don't call me that!"

_Cue the slam._

That's why as he watched the American protest to a certain Englishman's departing curses, Kiku Honda gripped a small book tightly in his hand, intent on giving it to Alfred. The man had already given up on going after Arthur, but was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly – really, he should have known that the Brit would run off after a blatant and direct insult to his…culinary skills. Truly, a perfect example of Alfred being KY*.

Breathing in deeply, Kiku approached the other nation as he was turning, probably contemplating on whether it would be a good idea to go after Arthur or not – instead, he was faced with the Japanese man and his eyes curiously fell on the book.

"Oh! Hey, Kiku!" A friendly wave and grin was offered to him, "what's that?" and then a point to the clutched piece of literature. It probably wouldn't be counted as literature by some people, like Arthur, but it was important.

Kiku gave a weary smile, glad that Alfred hadn't been rash for once (as he had been during holidays, like breaking into his house dressed as Santa, or destroying his window…) and held up the book in front of him like a hard-earned treasure, offering it for Alfred to see.

_**The Tsundere Hand Guide**_**.**

The blond stared at the book blankly; an expression that showed that he didn't entirely understand what it was simply from the title alone. As much as Alfred loved watching his cartoons, it seemed that he wasn't _too_ brushed up on his otaku terms quite yet. "It's… a gift, Alfred_-san_. I think that you should read it." Kiku continued to hold it out politely until Alfred took it himself, still seeing it with confusion. "It's to help you…with Arthur-_san._"

Now, you may be a little curious as to why Kiku Honda would go out of his way to find a ridiculous sounding book to give to Alfred F. Jones, in the thought that it would help said Jones with what he assumed he needed help with, Arthur Kirkland.

After so many years of isolation, why would such a quiet island country step up and do that?

It's simple really.

You could say that it was that he was good friends with Arthur and Alfred, and obviously noticed the unresolved sexual tension between them and wanted to help his friends out; he wanted them to be happy.

You could also say that it was simply for the same reason why several other countries wanted them to just get it over, being tired of their constant bickering just because they couldn't get past the denial of wanting in each other's pants (of course, Kiku is much more discreet than that).

Alfred flipped through the pages, not sure what to think of this 'gift'. Though, despite what the Japanese man may think, of him being 'KY', it wasn't the most accurate statement. There were times when Alfred would just pretend to be so, just to aggravate his favorite Brit. It was really funny when he got mad, spluttering all over the place, cursing like he 'ex-delinquent' that he was before stomping off. It wasn't like he'd be mad at him forever, probably go off to mope a bit, to drink a bit and then be back to nag him all over again.

_Thank you for purchasing The Tsundere Hand Guide! Once you have set your sights upon your very own tsundere, follow the steps in this guide to know everything you need to know about tsunderes, how to deal with them, and how to woo them._

"I hope that you enjoy the book, Alfred-_san_." He bowed to the blond, standing straight again before turning on his heel to walk out of the meeting room as several of the other G8 members had, leaving Alfred by himself with the book now in his possession. Hopefully he could follow the steps correctly and be able to do what he needed to do to have _both _of them accept and admit that they liked each other already. Hopefully, following it step by step as the book had said would be able to get through Alfred's thick head and he wouldn't fail.

Hopefully, the deep recesses of his secret otaku nature thought about the simplistic reason for his actions…

…he'd be able to see a Takahashi couple* work, up front and in the flesh.

* * *

Sorry that it's rather short – it is only a prologue after all. The chapters will correspond with each chapter of the book, which goes step by step. I'm not sure exactly how many said steps there shall be, we'll have to see as the story is written and I feel a suitable end coming to the story… But for now, let's look at some notes.

KY – _If you're familiar with Japanese terms or slang, then you'll know this one. 'Kuuki yomenai', is what it's shortened for and it basically means "unable to read the air". Alfred is described as being 'KY' by Himaruya himself, but if I remember correctly, he's also said to pretend to not read the atmosphere (because he's that big of a jerk)._

Takahashi couple – _Anyone familiar with Rumiko Takahashi? Inuyasha? Ranma ½? Couples in her works are, of course, called "Takahashi couples" or as TV Tropes explains 'When a Jerk Loves a Tsudere'. Don't get it? It's when a couple in a series are attracted to each other – though it totally seems like they hate each other and fight a lot, but of course, their feelings for one another are obvious to just about everyone around them, except for the couple themselves. They constantly avoid admitting their feelings, until sometime around the end of the series where they finally figure it out that they do indeed, both love each other._

The next chapter, or well, "first chapter" will be up sometime… I'm not sure of an exact date, but please look out for it!


End file.
